Storms -Rewrite-
by Coffee-Addict-Ngh
Summary: "Vio?" Shadow's slightly rough voice filled the void of rain patter and fire crackle. The honey blonde looked up from his reading and gave him a sweet smile. A re-write of my old Vio x Shadow story Storms. Mostly fluff and hinted relationship, not fully developed. Shadow Vio mentioned Zelda
"A house sat alone and silent, the only sounds created being that of the wind outside. As the dark stormy clouds rolled in, the air grew more humid and uncomfortable. The clouds covered the already night tinted sky, causing an almost impossible black lighting outside. Rain quickly and harshly slapped against the window, which reflected ruby eyes filled with curiosity. Behind the ruby eyes reflected a candle flame. The small light revealed that the darkness now spilled into the quickly cooling house. A pair of ice blue eyes met with the boy's on the window sill.

"Shadow." The taller boy greeted softly. "I know you are fond of nighttime," He brushed a stray strand of his honey hair back behind a pointed ear. The candle's light glinted off of the violet colored ear loop, that dangled in front of the tucked strand. "However, It is getting very late. Or should I say early?" He smiled politely with real humor. They boy called Shadow looked down at boot clad feet, making a face similar to a pout. He let a bright purple hair fall in his face without a care. "You need to get to bed." the storm outside began raging harder, contrasting the honey blonde's tone drastically. Shadow's mood hadn't been the best today, sensing to oncoming storm. He made a grimace, turning away from the taller companion. The other boy stood only a few more moments before giving a nod of his head. "Very well, I shall be in the main room if you require my company." He turned to pad away. "There fireplace should be starting up soon." He spoke as he walked, still with the same soft warm tone. "It's the only source of heat for now, I suggest you do not wait too long." He rounded the corner leaving the dark boy to his own thoughts, and the rattling window./span/p

Head swimming back into conscious thoughts, Shadow gazed at the window unseeing. Recently he had been entrusted with information that made him go dizzy. His best friend, which he roommates with, had turned down the lovely Princess of Hyrule. That was a feat in of itself. It had caused major argument over the turned boy. The argument consisted of the Princess accusing Shadow of discontent of heart, and corruption. A smile slipped onto his face without his consent. Their Princess couldn't have been more backwards if she tried. All of this talk, of course, went under the radar. The smile slipped as he was brought back to the reality of his situation. There was no possible outcome of her believing them, that there was no unnatural darkness in his heart. The strange haired boy got up, stretching his legs in the process. He ignored the pelting rain outside, and the bright flash that meant thunder. Shadow taped his way through the halls and into the main room, where a familiar face was highlighted by an orange and large flame. The enclosed heat made the room glow with abundance of peace. The taller boy had his nose in a book, said nose aligned with reading glasses.

"Vio?" Shadow's slightly rough voice filled the void of rain patter and fire crackle. The honey blonde looked up from his reading and gave him a sweet smile. His look was inviting. Shadow sat down next to his partner, who was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. Inside such a small room, in such a small house made a cozy scenario for them both. "Sorry for being an ass." He was never one to shy away from his opinions, neither to harsh language. "I was just thinking about something." As terrible an excuse that was, it was true. He fidgeted his long black sweater sleeve. Vio just kept his book away and paid full attention to his dark friend. Shadow said nothing more, merely sitting there. Eventually he leaned over onto a purple clad shoulder. All his weight fell onto it, as he had fallen asleep. It made the other boy smile. His expressions faltered, however, as a loud crash of thunder rang through the house. The dark boy jolted awake, almost smacking his head into Vio's jaw. The sound he made could hardly be described as manly. Shadow looked around rapidly before he found his friend again.

"Don't like thunder hm?" The honey blonde got up and offered him a hand. Shadow took it gratefully. The purple haired boy nodded in consent. "Come on." His tall friend kept ahold of his hand to lead him to the bedroom that accompanied the hallway. The dark boy jumped as another loud exclamation of thunder echoed in and around the house. Vio opened the door for him and let him go ahead. "There's a trick I know for thunderstorms, if you'd like to hear it." it was rhetorical, since the opposite wasn't going to speaking for awhile. Vio began gathering his blankets and pillows, creating a fort from the bed board and dressers. He motioned for Shadow to follow him in. It was fully dark once he closed the blanket outside, like a curtain. The only thing remotely seen, was the shine of Shadow's beautiful red eyes. Another clash of thunder went through the house, making him jump. The dark boy clung to his best friend, like he were his last lifeline. Vio smiled in amusement. "You should just relax okay? The storm will be done with soon." He felt the weight pressing on his lift and lessen some. "Much better." he hummed and blinked in the darkness of their blanket fort

"Isn't this kinda childish Vio?" After calming down finally, Shadow spoke again. With gaining no response, he checked on the older boy. The icy eyes were shut, and even breaths fell from his mouth. Vio was asleep, his chest rising and falling in rhythm. Shadow didn't stop the large grin from ascending his face. He fixed a strand of honey hair and before leaning against him. The purple haired boy let all the thoughts plaguing him go. There was nothing that could defeat them, after all. They had already proved so. He intertwined their fingers in one last attempt to get the other's attention. Shadow soon fell asleep, leaning on the boy's shoulder and side. Outside the howling wind died down, and the pellets of rain began a soft melody of pitter patters across the rooftop. No more thunder roamed in the night. In a tree just outside the bedroom window, a carved wind chime jangled. The movement revealed letters on the base in fancy scrawl that could only belong to Shadow. Similar writing next to it created the forever stained message, written long ago. 'S V' .The chime calmed slowly, left to small breezes. No more sounds came that night aside rustling leaves of trees, passing along stories within their leaves.

"Sleep well, Shadow."


End file.
